The Vampire Diaries
by TVDSALVATORE
Summary: Recently Miranda and Grayson Gilbert died. They were the only parents Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert ever had. What happens to them when two vampire brothers enter their life? Will their life ever be the same? This story is going to get interesting!
1. Pilot

**_Hi guys this is my new story that I'm really excited about because lately I've been into Stefonnie so here is my version of TVD. BTW in this story Elena wasn't in the car when her parents died._**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel my life is going to change. I don't know if it's going to be good or bad, but it's going to change...I can feel it. I'm hoping it's a good change because I don't know how much more bad I can handle_

 _-Bonnie Bennett_

My name is Bonnie Bennett, I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm 17 years old and my life is pretty awful. My mom left me when I was 1 and I was taken in by my moms best friend Miranda Gilbert because my dad was pretty much a drunk and never took care of me, and my grams was " _mentally ill_ " according to my father.

I grew up in the Gilbert family, with my best friend since day one, Elena Gilbert. I enjoyed being " _a Gilbert"_ Miranda and Grayson...I mean mom and dad had been the parents ever. But recently this summer they died and my heart broke. I have no parents. I have a sister, Elena, a brother, Jeremy, and Aunt Jenna as my new guardian.

Don't get me wrong I love Jenna to death but I knew she wasn't ready to provide for 3 teens. But I knew she would try her best.

I woke up in the bedroom that Elena and I shared. I didn't want t get up but I had to, I can't be late for the first day of school. I quickly threw on a blue top with a black jacket, black jeans, and some riding boots. I brushed my teeth washed my face, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Bonnie." Jenna smiled

"Morning Jenna." I replied.

I grabbed some bread, toasted it, and sat down next to Elena.

"So are you guys ready for school today?" Jenna asked

"Sure...whatever" Jeremy retorted

She rolled her eyes at him.

"What about you girls?" L

"I guess" we replied in unison.

"Guys... I know this year has been tough. Losing parents is a hard thing to get through...trust me I know. But I want you to live your high school lives. It's what Miranda and Grayson would want for you guys."

"You know what Jenna, you are right. I predict that this year will be a year that we will never forget. I'm going to live my life to the fullest for mom and dad." I smiled

"I agree Bonnie. I know they wouldn't want us to be sad and not live our lives." She hugged me

All eyes turned to Jeremy

"well I'll just spend all my time getting high. So I probably will forget everything that happens this year." He said before he stormed off.

"What am i going to do with him." She slapped her palm to her face.

"Don't worry Jenna we will watch him at school." Elena said before she picked up her bag and started walking to the door as I followed.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too" we replied in unison

We have a habit of saying things at the same time. It's probably because we know each other so well.

"What car should we take?" Elena asked looking between the white 2009 Jeep Wrangler and the BMW X5. I'm very grateful for what I have grown up with. The fact that I was able to have a car. Elena and I shared the jeep and the BMW.

"Let's take the bmw because I don't feel like driving the jeep.

Elena laughed lightly.

The drive to school was a normal car ride. But we did talk about How Elena and Matt's relationship was since she hadn't hung out with him in weeks.

"So are you and Matt still together?"

"Yea, I just needed some time to deal with...you know."

I nodded

"What about you and Tyler?" She questioned.

I sighed "I don't know if I want to get back with him or not."

"That's understandable." She replied.

When we pulled up to school people looked at us as if we had three heads. We ignored them and continued walk past them. We met up with our best friend Caroline.

"Oh my gosh! How have you guys been?! Are you okay?!"

"Yes care we're fine. " Elena said

"Aw. I missed you guys." She hugged us

"I talk you you guys later I have to go meet with a hot new teacher." She winked before she walked away, witch caused Elena and I to laugh.

When I was putting things in my locker, I noticed that Tyler was staring at me. I offered him a smile but he just walked away.

I sighed. I looked over to my right and noticed that Elena and Matt were back to normal.

The bell rang and it was time for me to go to history. I grabed my book and closed my locker and turned around to walk away, but then I bumped in to something hard and I dropped my book.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz." I bent down to get my book, but somebody beat me to it.

"It's fine, it was my fault any ways." he smiled as he handed me my book.

I just looked into his light green eyes as he looked into my dark green ones.

"Stefan Salvatore." He offered his hand.

"Bonnie Bennett." She took his and shook it.

Before he could say anything else, Elena grabed me by my arm

"Come on Bon, we can't be late for first period." She dragged me

When I looked back, he was gone.

 ** _Im excited to REALLY start this story. Like the parts when Damon comes in, when Bonnie gets her powers, when Katherine comes! This story is going to get soooooooo good!_**


	2. Pilot pt2

**_Here's the second part to the pilot. There will be one more part before we get to the good stuff._**

 **Bonnie's pov**

Elena and I were walking to our first class...actually she was dragging me to our first class.

"Who was that Bonnie?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"His names Stefan."

"Well if you're done with Tyler, you should definitely hop on that."

"Elena!" I said before laughing.

We walked into class right before the bell rang.

There were only three seats open, and all of them happened to be near Tyler.

I took the one farthest from Tyler, which was really only 2 seats, and Elena took the on in front of Tyler, next to my seat.

I could feel him staring holes into my back from the row to the right of me. Thank god he was sitting in the back because I don't want to see the look on his face right now.

"Class we have a new student. He'll be here shortly. Meanwhile open your books to page 50."

"I wonder who this new student is." Elena whispered to me

"Maybe it's that guy you met earlier, what's his name again?...oh yea Stefan." She said.

I turned around and looked at Tyler. He looked even more mad than before.

"What guy?" He whispered in a dark tone.

Before I could respond I heard Mr. Tanner

"This is our new student, Stefan Salvatore."

Sure enough Elena was right, it was the guy I met in the hall.

I heard people whisper _"He's so hot"_ about a billion times

"Go ahead and take a seat behind Ms. Bennett" He pointed to the seat behind me.

When he walked towards me, he offered me a smile, and I returned it.

"Like I said before, page 50 please." Mr. Tanner started the lesson.

 **Stefans pov**

 _Bennett?_ I thought to myself. I knew there was something interesting about the girl. She's a Bennett witch. She must not know it yet because if she did she would recognize the name Salvatore.

But her friend looks just like someone I used to know. In fact for all I know it may be her.

"Elena can I borrow a highlighter?" Bonnie asked the brunette next to her.

So her name is Elena. I'm gonna have to keep and eye on her.

Anyways here is my story…

My name is Stefan Salvatore, I'm 17 years old, and I'm a vampire.

It all started back when I met a women named Katherine Pierce, who just so happens to look exactly like _"Elena"_ if that's even her name. She had " _love_ " for both my brother and I. When I realized that she was playing us, I tried to move on, and I became close with Emily Bennett, but Katherine compelled me to love her.

She was capture by my father one night that we were together. They were taking her and other vampires to a church so the could burn them. When Damon and I tried to save her, our father shot us both. We happened to have Katherine's blood in our system, so we came back to life. Damon blamed me for Katherine's death. I convinced Damon to go through with the transformation, and he promised me an eternity of misery, and so far he's lived up to that promise.

After becoming a vampire, I started becoming romantically involved with Emily. She helped me control my blood lust, until one day it all ended.

 _Years ago…_

I was laying on the bed of the hotel room Emily and I were staying in, in Italy.

Emily walked out of the bathroom

"Stefan can we talk?"

"Of course we can, anything for you." I smiled

"Well, first off I want to let you know that I love you so much"

"I love you to Emily"

"I hope you understand where I'm coming from then. I can't be with you."

I was absolutely speechless "W-why not. Emily we've been together for 4 years!"

"I'm sorry Stefan but I have to continue the Bennett bloodline. All the other Bennett's are too old or dead. I'm not able to continue the bloodline with you because you are a vampire." She replied, tear rolling down her cheeks.

I wiped away the tears. "I understand, but that doesn't mean you can't be with me. It just means that you will have another mans baby...and honestly...I'm not okay with that but if it's what you need to do then do it, but we can still be together."

She grabbed me and hugged me "God I love you Stefan. Are you sure this is what you want though?"

"If it means being with you, then yes."

I cupped her face, and pulled her in for a deep kiss

I was stripped from my thoughts when I heard the voice of Mr. Tanner

"You guys are lucky tonight there is no written homework. Just read section 1 and you'll be good."

 _Bonnie's pov_

The bell rang and we were dismissed from class.

I continued on with my other three classes, calculus with Mrs. Argent, biology with Ms. Dobreva, and English with Mr. Tate. Stefan was also in that class. He seems like a nice guy. Hopefully i'll get to know him soon.

XXXX

I waked into the lunch room and met with Caroline.

"Where's Elena?" I questioned

"Oh she had to stay back with Ms. Cohen because she didnt understand something in biology." Caroline replied.

"oh okay"

"Have you seen that new kid Stefan?

"Yea, what about him?"

"Well first off he's extremely hot! His name is Stefan Salvatore, He lives with his uncle in the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived hee since he was a kid. Military family. They traveled a lot. and he's a Gemini." she finnished

"You got all that in one day?" I asked amazed

"Please, I got all that in between bells after second period."

We both laughed as we walked to our lunch table.

Caroline and started eating when we heard a familar voice.

"Hey Bon, Care." Matt said before he sat down next to me.

"Hey Matt." Caroline and I replied.

We sat and talked for a while before our conversation was interupted.

"Hey Bon c-can I talk to you." Tyler ineterupted.

"Sure" I looked over to Matt and Caroline "I'll be right back." I said before I walked off with Tyler.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Honestly Bonnie I want to be with you. Do you now how hard it is to walk in the halls, and see guys look at you. I need you Bonnie." he grabbed my hands.

"I-I don't know Tyler."

"Why not?"

"well for one I was the one who smiled at you this morning, and you just looked at me and walked away."

"Well I was upset. You haven't talked to me since early June Bonnie."

"Well I'm sorry I needed time to get my life together. Incase you forgot Ty, my parents died. And lets also not forget the time you almost cheated on me at Matt's party.

he sighed "Bonnie I know, and I'm so sorry! I need you."

"I don't know about being with you right now. But I will start talking to you again. I do love you Tyler." I kissed him lightly before I walked back to Matt and Caroline.

"I'm guessing by Tyler's face you didn't get back together" Matt commented

"No, it's just not the right time." I said before I continued with my meal.

XXXX

I went to my next class, theater with Mr. Hunter. In that class was Tyler, Matt, and Stefan.

It was a normal class for today since it was only the first day.

As soon as the bell rang I hurried ou the class because I was ready to get to my last period, free period!

When I was on my way to meet up with Matt, Care, and Elena in the gym I realized I forgot my journal.

"Damn it." I quickly turned in the other direction, when I came face to face with Stefan

"Are you looking for this?" He held the black book.

"Yes, where did you find it?"

"You left it in theater...don't worry I didn't go through it, I wouldn't want anybody to go through my journal."

"You keep a journal too?"

"Yea, it helps relieve stress." He smiled

I looked into his eyes, and in that moment I realized that I had to get to know him.

"Hey I'm headed to the gym to meet up with some friends, would you like to join us?"

"Of course" he replied with a grin.

 ** _BTW don't worry you'll find out what happened with Emily and Stefan soon, his thoughts were just interupted by Mr. Tanner so he couldn't finish his story . Also Jeremy will be in the next chapter!_**


	3. Pilot pt3

**_Last part of the pilot, hope you like it. Btw I know I said the would walk to the party together but they end up driving._**

Bonnie's pov

It was 3:15 when we got home.

"Do you want a strawberry smoothie?" Elena asked as she cut the strawberries.

"Yea, i'll go turn on scandal." i walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. A few minutes later Elena joined me and we drank our smoothies.

About 2 hours later, Elena and I decided it was time to go get ready. We went up stairs and we touched up some of our makeup. I filled in my eyebrows to give them a cleaner look, and put on a new coat of mascara.

I took my curling wand and curled my hair.

"Oh my god! Is Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert curling her hair for a guy?!"

"I am not! You know I like my hair curly!" I defended myself

"Um hm, sure" she replied sarcastically.

A few minutes later Elena and I were ready to go.

We walked downstairs we found Jenna in the family room.

"Bye aunt Jenna!" We said to her.

"Wait, I think I'm parked behind you guys cars. Just take mine." She tossed Elena the keys.

"K love you" we replied

"Love you too"

We walked outside a got into the bright red Range Rover.

"So Bonnie are you ready for your date?" Elena wiggled her eyebrows

"It's not a date. Plus Caroline likes him so that means he's off limits. And I still have feelings for Tyler."

"Oh Bonnie. Listen you need to move on from Tyler, you and Tyler's relationship will end up toxic if you continue it. Plus you met Stefan before Caroline so you have first dibs.

"Your right about Tyler. I do need to let him go. And tonight if Stefan shows interest in me then I will pursue him."

Elena smiled, and not long after we pulled up to the grill.

When we walked in Caroline was sitting down with Stefan, and he looked very uncomfortable.

"And so ever since then I never entered another pageant." Caroline finished

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I asked

"I telling Stefan about by horrible pageant experience with Nina." She rolled her eyes at the name. Nina used to be close with Caroline and during middle school was apart of our threesome, but then betrayed Caroline by ruining her dress, and messing up her performance during a pageant.

"Oh the Nina story." Elena laughed.

A few minutes later Matt showed up with Tyler, and we were ready to drive to the woods, where the real party was. We took Jenna's car so we all wouldn't have to drive separately.

Matt offered to drive , Elena sat in the passenger seat, Stefan sat in the seat behind Elena, Caroline sat in the middle, and Tyler sat in the seat behind Matt.

"Where am I going to sit?" I questioned

"Right here" Tyler patted his lap, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Err I guess." I got into the car, and sat on Tyler's lap.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. Elena looked back and gave me a warning look.

"So Stefan, you have any siblings?" Caroline asked

"Um, none that I talk to." He replied to her, but he was looking at me, at least hi think he was.

Tyler put his head in the crook of my neck

"You smell amazing Bon."

"Thanks ty."

He kissed my neck lightly.

"I can't wait until we get some time alone"

"Ty please, don't do this, I told you not now. I agreed to talk to you again but I never said were getting back together."

Thankfully we were at the party, I got of Tyler's lap and got out the car.

"Bonnie wait!" I heard Elena yell

Nar. Pov

"Park as close as possible Elena said to Matt before she quickly ran after Bonnie.

Stefans pov

I was slightly happy to know the Tyler and Bonnie weren't together, that gave me a shot. If only I can find away to let Caroline down easily.

Elena's pov

I found Bonnie on a log near the fire.

"Hey Bon, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, I just wish Tyler would stop pressuring me because I feel bad letting him down everytime."

"Aw… I'm sorry Bon, maybe just give him some more space, and then talk to him later."

I nodded as I saw Tyler walk past giving me the meanest look I've ever seen.

"Hey Bon are you okay?" Caroline asked

"Yea I'm fine care."

"I think you need a drink. Lets get her a drink Lena." Caroline dragged Elena

"Sorry you had to see that, things are just super complicated."

I said as Stefan sat next to me.

"No it's fine, plus I didn't hear that much considering Caroline kept me occupied." He smiled

"Yea she's a big talker, I should've warned you." We laughed

"Well now I know. You want to take a walk?"

"Sure, just let me get my phone, I think I left it in the car. I'll be back." I told him, and walked away after he nodded.

Stefans pov

I turned around and came face to face with Caroline.

"Hey steffy where's Bon?"

 _STEFFY? oh no, I've only known her for like half a day. I have to stop this...but I don't want to hurt her feelings._ I thought to myself.

"She went to get her phone. Listen Caro-"

"Oh I got you a drink." She handed me the beer "Lets go on a walk"

"Caroline listen, I like you as a friend...nothing more. I'm sorry if I made you think that we were on a date.

"B-b-but." She tried

"Okay I'm ready to go Stefan."

"Is that my drink?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Umm, yea here you go." She said before she walked away.

I honestly felt really bad but I can't lie about my feelings.

"So tell me about yourself?" I asked her

"Well I love to write, and read. I'm a great driver, and cheer is one of my passions."

"You cheer?"

"Yes, is that suprising?"

"Actually no not really."

She laughed lightly.

"Now you tell me about yourself"

"Well I also like to read and write. I really good with history, and football is one of my passions."

"Your good at history?"

I nodded

"That's my worst subject."

"Well if you ever need help just let me know."

"Thanks Stefan, maybe I'll actually get an A insted of A low B or C."

"No problem."

"So how did you end back up in Mystic Falls?" She asked

"Well like I said earlier I lived in mystic falls until I was 5. I lived with my parents, James and Isabella Salvatore. They died in a car crash when I was 5, that's why I left mystic falls. I went to go live with my Aunt Cara, but I decided this year I wanted to come live with my uncle Zach."

I lied about my parents names so she wouldn't figure out my story.

"Oh I'm sorry about your parents Stefan."

"Thank you, but it happened a while ago so I'm fine now."

She took a sip of her drink, a mango cooler.

"Tell me about how you grew up." I said to her

"Well I'm warning you this might be long."

10mins later…

I can't believe how much trouble this 17 year old has been through. Her mom dead, dad a drunk, grandmother _crazy_ (that's just because they don't know she's a witch), and lastly her adoptive parents dead too.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. If you ever need to talk I'm here, I really do know how you feel."

"thank you Stefan."

I pulled her into a hug, and she laid her head on my chest.

I really did know how she felt. I know I lied about my parents dying in a car crash, but I do understand her."

My mom died when I was 6, my dad was an abusive drunk, and my brother left for the army when I was young and left me alone with my jackass of a father.

Elena's pov

I was siting with Care trying to make her feel better about the Stefan situation, when I saw Jeremy.

"Jeremy what are you doing?" I asked as I saw him stumble on nothing but air.

Insted of replying to me he just laughed.

"Ugh...your drunk of course. You're so lucky I love you so much and am willing to help you sober up."

He scoffed "fuck you Elena, I'm going to find Vickie."

Stefan's pov

We ended up near the campfire when a guy with brown hair and somewhat pale skin walked towards us.

Bonnie lifted her head from my chest.

"Jeremy what are you doing? Why do you have blood on your shirt?"

I didn't notice the blood until she mentioned. It took everything in me to stop my face from turning.

It's v-Vickie, she's hurt." He replied with tears.

"Where is she Jer?"

He walked and Bonnie and I followed.

People were already surrounding her, and you could hear the ambulance coming closer.

She had a vicious bite mark in her neck. She looked dead.

I felt my face shifting, veins popping out, fangs protruding.

I turned around so nobody could see me.

"Are you okay Stefan?" Bonnie asked

"Um yea, blood just makes me sick, I'm sorry I have to go."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

I quickly walked away, and left as the ambulance pulled up.

Once I was out of sight, I sped home.

XXXX

I busted through the front door.

"Whats wrong uncle Stefan?" Zach asked

"The was an attack tonight Zach...and it wasn't me"

Before he could respond, I sped upstairs.

My windows were wide open. _Oh god no please don't be who I think it is_ I thought to myself.

A pitch black crow flew into my room. As I looked at it I heard a voice coming from the window, and I turned around.

"Hello brother." He had said with a smirk.

"Damon."

 _ **That's it for the pilot chapter. Next chapter you will figure out what happened after Stefan left the party. And there will be a lot of Stefan and Bonnie and more Matt and Elena. And of course we will have some Caroline and Damon and slight bamon. -K**_


	4. Just friends?

_**Sorry change of plans! Damon will not be in this chapter. I have changed the direction of where the story is headed, but I think you'll like it.**_

Bonnie's pov

The ambulance rushed over to Vickie. Matt was next to her and people were in a clutter around them.

"Everyone move out the way!" The police officers yell as shes rushed to the ambulance.

"Hey Matt we'll meet you at the hospital!" Elena yelled to him as he entered the truck.

"Let's go." I said to her.

"Wait we can't just leave Tyler. He's definitely drunk, and we drove him here."

"I'll find him"

I walked away from Elena in search for Tyler.

I found him with a group of girls.

"Tyler come on let's go."

He just looked at me, rolled his eyes and continued to talk to the girls.

"I'm serious Ty, let's go."

"Who are you? His girlfriend?" The girl under his arm asked.

"Something like that. Now come on Tyler."

"Why should I go with you?"

"One, you're drunk, two we drove you here, and three your best friends sister has been rushed to the hospital and we need to get there now, so sober up."

"Oh, why didn't you say that in the first place? Sorry ladies well will have to continue this another time." He said before he followed me to the car.

We met Elena and Jeremy at the car.

"Here's some water, drink it all, when we get to the hospital well get coffe to help you get sober." She handed Tyler the water bottle.

Elena got in the drivers seat, me in the passenger seat, and jeremy and tyler in the back.

XXXX

Stefans pov

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him as he stood I front of the open doors that led to the backyard.

"Remember brother? An eternity of misery just like I promised" He chuckled

"Why did you bite that girl tonight? She might die!"

"That's what's wrong with you Stefan, you care too much. Me on the other hand, I could care less"

"You'll expose us!"

"No not us, you"

I launched at him, and I ended up outside on the grass.

"Oh Stefan seems like the animal blood isn't good enough"

I growled as I attempted to launch at him again, but he took a branch from a tree and stuck it in my stomach.

"I'm always one step ahead steffy." He laughed before he sped off in the dark of night.

XXXX

Bonnie's pov

We sat in the waiting room as we waited to hear from the doctor.

I felt my phone vibrate. The name Caroline popped up on the screen.

"Guys, we forgot Caroline."

"Damn she's probably really mad." Tyler responded

I pressed the answer button

"Hello" I said hesitantly

"Bonnie where are you guys?!"

"Sorry Care,Vickies in the hospital, and we rushed here right away."

"Its fine my mom told me. I really want to be there but my mom is at the station and told me to stay home. Just let Matt know if he needs anything I'm here?"

"Of course"

"K love you"

"Love you too."

1 hour later…

We all sat impatiently waiting to hear from the doctor. We'd all gone through several coffees to stay awake.

"Hey Bonnie can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." I was willing to talk to him because I could tell he wasn't as drunk as before.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting you in that awkward situation in the car."

"I forgive you."

"Just know if you ever want to get back together I'm ready, And if you don't I'm willing to just be friends. But no matter if we're in a relathionship or not I'll always be protective over you. You were my first love

"Thank you so much Tyler. I don't want to fight with you anymore. And no matter if we are together or not I will always love you too because you were my first love too Ty."

He pulled me into a hug. We walked back over the our seats, and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

 _45mins later…_

I feel some one lightly shake me

"Bonnie wake up, they have news on Vickie." Tyler said

I quickly woke up to see a distraught Matt holding Elena's hand.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get the news to you guys. They had to check her neck to make sure that there wasn't anything to effect the wound. She has to have a surgery. They said she was probably attacked by a wild animal, and she should be released from the hospital sometime next week."

"Thank god she's okay." Elena said as she hugged him.

"Yea…they said she could've...actually should've died today...it's a miracle."

"That's great to hear Matt. Vickie's strong, she'll get through this and we'll all be here to help." I said.

"Thank you."

20 mins later...

It was almost 12 and we were all tired. Jeremy is sitting by himself and I swear he didn't blink once. It was like he was in a trance.

"Jer are you okay" I questioned him.

He didn't look at me or respond. He just continued to stare at nothing.

"Don't worry Jer she'll be fine." I rubbed his shoulder before I went back to my seat

"It's almost 12, and we have school tomorrow. Ugh" Tyler commented

"Actually school is closed tomorrow because of this animal attack. It happened too close to the school apparently." The nurse at the front desk said.

"Oh, well then I should head home."

"Can you drop me off at the grill?" Tyler asked me.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Um...because my car is there."

"Ty your not sober enough to drive home. I don't even think you should go home, your parents will kill you if they see you like this. You can stay with us." I told him.

"Your right, thanks Bon."

"No problem."

"Ok then let's go." Elena said.

She hugged and kissed Matt

"Bye love you. Call us tomorrow and tell us how the surgery goes."

"I will. Love you too"

We left the hospital, Jeremy sat in the passenger seat, I sat in the back with Tyler, and Elena drove. It was a drive of silence. We were all tired from our crazy night Tyler laid his head in my lap, and I ran my fingers through his hair lightly.

Not long after we pulled up to our home in our quiet neighborhood.

"Let's go Ty." I said trying not to be too loud.

He got up and I helped him out the car. Hes gonna be so hung over I thought.

Jeremy was the first one to get into the house, and he ran upstairs and slammed his door.

"I'll go talk to him." Elena said.

"No, I think we should let him be alone for a while." She nodded before she picked up the note that was on the fridge.

"Heard what happened, I'm so sorry. I got called into this important meeting about a promotion but it's in New York. I'll be back tomorrow evening. I put some money in you and Bonnie's room if you need it. -Jenna"

"Ok we I'm gonna go get ready for bed. See you guys tomorrow."

"Night Lena." I said

I went into the fridge to get Tyler a Coke.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He said as he opened the can.

10mins later…

Tyler and I were upstairs

"I don't know if Jeremy's shirts will fit you but you can borrow some of he basketball shorts." I hand him the shorts, and he changed in me and Elena's bathroom.

"Where is he gonna sleep Bon?" Elena whispered

"I guess...with me."

"Bonnie!"

"I know, I know that sounds bad. But the only room we have doesn't have a bed, it's an office."

"Ok well what about Stefan? I thought you guys were going to get together."

"First of all I never said we were getting together, and second we aren't officially together. We haven't even been in a date.I'm not with anyone."

"Ok bon just...be careful, you know Tyler is a bit...possessive."

"I know."

He walked out of the bathroom, and Elena quickly acted like she was sleeping.

"She fell asleep fast"

"Yea."

"So where do you want me to sleep?"

"Well we don't have another bed so...I guess your sleeping here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I said as I got under the covers.

"Ok" he got in next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm gonna miss this." He whispered.

"Honestly I will too."

"Night Bon"

"Night Ty"

"Love you"

"Love you too."

Stefans pov

I was in my room getting ready to go to sleep. I already know that trouble is coming my way because Damon's here. But I know look forward for tomorrow because hopefully I'll see her again.

XXXX

Bonnie's pov

It was 3:30 pm, Tyler went home a while ago, Elena was at the hospital with Matt, and Jenna was going to be home in a few hours.

I hear my phone ring, and I look at the caller id. I felt a rush through my body when I see the name.

"Hello."

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hey Stefan."

"Sorry about leaving last night, that was rude of me."

"Don't apologize Stefan. I understand...blood makes you sick."

"Thanks for understanding. Do yo want to go see a movie later tonight?"

"Sure."

"K I'll pick you up at 7. Text me your address."

"Ok bye Stefan."

"Bye bonnie"

I got butterflies in my stomach. This only the second person I've dated. I've been with Tyler since late summer of 8th grade so I've never dated outside of Tyler. Yea I'd been asked to go out on dates several times but I was always loyal to Tyler.

I texted my address to Stefan, and quickly called Elena.

"Hey Bon."

"Hi Lena. How's Vickie?"

"They say she's doing better than expected and might actually be realesed this weekend."

"That's great news."

"I know. Matt's so happy. Did you need something?"

"Yea well… Stefan kinda...asked me on a date."

"Oh my god Bonnie." Elena squealed through the phone which made my ears ring.

I laughed at her response.

"When, where, what time, and what are you going to wear?!"

"Today, the movies,7, and I don't know yet."

"I'll be home soon to help you."

"K bye Lena."

"Bye Bon."

Stefans pov

Going on a date with Bonnie made my day 1000 times better. I hadn't seen Damon since last night but I know he'll show up again.

While thinking about my date with Bonnie it made me think of Emily.

 _Years ago…_

"Everything's going to be okay Emily. Just keep pushing."

"Ahhhhhh!" Emily screamed as she pushed

Emily was giving birth to what I was hoping, a boy. 9months ago I recieved the best news of my life. It's possible for a witch and a vampire to have a baby, but it's also very rare. Just hearing that made me determined to try.

I was ecstatic when Emily told me that she was pregnant, and she hadn't slept with anyone else. I knew that, that very rare chance of having a child came true.

"Keep pusihing Em you're so close."

She were giving birth in our home because we knew if we went to the hospital or anywhere else, we'd either be shunned or denied help for being and interracial couple with a mixed baby, or Emily and our child would probably be taken by a group of witches to insure safety.

Emily did her last push, and out came a beautiful baby girl with curly hair like Emily's, light and icy blue eyes, which reminded me of my moms eyes, she had a skintone a bit lighter than Emily. Her hair was pitch black...darker than the night. She honestly reminded me of Damon but she was absolutely beautiful. Emily smiled, but the smile quickly faded whe she started screaming again.

"AHHH!" She screamed.

"What's wrong?!" I asked frantically.

"I t-think…there's a-another o-one"

"You can do this Em your strong." I held her hand.

She nodded before she began to push again.

 _2hrs later…_

"Come on one more push."

"Ahhhh!" She pushed for the last time, and out came a baby boy.

He has bright light green eyes like me, straight hair like me, his skintone was a shade or 2 darker than mine, and he had a big smile on his face. He was practically my twin.

XXXX

After cleaning them off, Emily and I sat down holding them, her with the boy, and me with the girl.

"What are we gonna name them?" She asked.

" _Clara Isabella Salvatore_?"

"I like that...what about _Christian Alexander Salvatore_?"

"I like that too"

I looked her in the eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Emily."

"I love you too Stefan

 _End of flash back…_

Bonnies's pov

Elena showed up about an hour later.

"Are you ready for your date?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She dragged me upstairs

I had already taken a shower an was wearing sweats.

"What do you want to wear?"

I pulled out my white flowy tank top, light blue jeans, a see through black cardigan, and some black Steve Madden booties.

"That's perfect."

"Go put it on."

I went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh by the way Jenna won't be home until tomorrow." She said

"oh okay."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little…this is only the second person I've been on a date with since I've been with Tyler forever."

"Don't worry everything will go great." She said as I walked out the bathroom.

"What should I do with my hair?" I asked

"Straight and simple so you don't like a try hard, it's just the movies."

"True." I said before I walked back into the bathroom.

 _2 and ½ hrs later…_

Elena's pov

Bonnie and I were upstairs putting the last touches on her look when I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." I walked down the stairs

I opened the door

"Hi Stef-...Tyler?!"

"Um hi Elena." He said before he entered the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I know what I said but I just can't let her go."

"I'm sorry Ty but you have to leave... like now."

"What?"

I heard another knock

 _Oh lord_ I thought to myself

"Hi Stefan come in."

"Stefan?" Tyler questioned

"Hi Tyler."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Bonnie...for our date."

Tyler widened his eyes and anger filled them.

"Date? You can't date Bonnie she's with me!"

"Tyler stop yelling we don't want Bonnie to hear."

"I'm sorry Tyler but if you and Bonnie were together then she wouldn't be going on a date with me."

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

Tyler tried to launch at Stefan but I got in front of him.

I heard Bonnie footsteps coming down the stairs and I couldn't stop the madness that she was about to enter.

Bonnie's pov

"What's all the yell-...Tyler?!"

Oh god what did I get myself into?!

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon! -K**_


	5. FYI

Sorry it's taken so long to update but the chapter I'm writing is long and my friend died 2 weeks ago so I haven't really had time to write, but for those of you who are worried about Stefan being Bonnie's ancestor DONT worry I already have a plan for that problem, which will actually make the story more dramatic so please sit tight while I finish this next chapter (it's gonna be a flashback chapter!)


	6. I'm back!

Sorry I have been gone for so long. I wasn't happy with the way my life was going and I had to change a few things, but now that summer is coming up I have lots of time to write! I'm going to be continuing this story, starting today I am writing the next chapter, and I hope for it to be up sometime next week! So for those of you that have been waiting, it's coming soon!


	7. Matt's Birthday (flashback pt1)

**hey guys I'm back just like I promised! This was supposed to be one long chapter but I'm going to split it up in two. This is just part one but part two is where all the drama comes in, so sit tight I will try to upload it as soon as I finish it. Enjoy!**

 _Six months ago…_

Bonnie's pov

It's February 26th which means it's Matt's birthday. It's the day every teen in Mystic Falls has been waiting for, Matt's birthday is supposed to be the hottest party of the year, granted it was planned by some of the best party planners, Caroline and Tyler. The party was at the Lockwood mansion which is basically my second home since I'm there all the time for Tyler.

"Hey Bon aren't you excited for tonight!" Caroline squeals as she walks up to my locker.

"Yes I've been waiting for this party since the beginning of the school year. Thank god it's Friday so we can party all night!" I laugh

"I know and I'm surprised Mrs. Lockwood is letting us have the party while her and Mr. Lockwood are out of town. It's going to be the best party of the century thanks to my party planning" she braggs

"You mean our party planning." Tyler interrupts

"You know what I meant." She replies

"Hey Bon." He says as he puts his arm around me

"Hey Ty." I quickly kiss him.

"Eww PDA." Caroline comments

"Says the queen of PDA" Caroline's current boy toy Isaac Lahey says before he kisses her _(author's note: Isaac Lacey is from Teen Wolf, some teen wolf characters will appear in this story)_

He's a real cutie, hopefully Care can keep him, I thought to myself

"Shut up." She lightly hits him

"Hey guys." Matt says as he walks up with Elena

"Look who it is, the birthday boy. Ready for your birthday punches?" Tyler asks

"Bro I've been avoiding you all morning so I don't get those punches, they're gonna hurt like hell!" Matt says laughing

"Come on, it's only 17 punches, I'll go easy."

"Come on Matt I'm sure it's not that bad." Elena says

"Okay just do them quickly please"

Tyler quickly punches Matt 17 times

"See that wasn't bad."

"I guess" Matt says laughing, and lightly rubbing his arm

"By the way my mom said it's fine for people to stay over so don't worry about driving home." Tyler comments

"Yes! I didn't want to be designated driver." Caroline says

We all laugh

 _The bell rings_

"Okay I'll see you guys later. Meet me at the car Bon." Elena says as her and Matt walk away

"Okay see you later" I say

"Bye" Caroline says as she and Isaac walk away

Tyler and I walk to our first period class.

 _After school..._

I walk outside to car to find Elena leaning on the jeep.

"Are you ready to go?" She questions

"Yea, Caroline said she will meet us at 6 to start getting ready." I reply

"Okay." We both get into the car before we pause and look at each other

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I say smiling at Elena

"Oh yea" she smiles back.

She starts taking the top off the jeep. Even though it's February, the weather is spring weather, thank god because I want to take a swim in the pool at the party.

Once shes done taking off the top, we start the 15 minute drive home.

We begin singing our favorite songs at the moment

 ** _Gives you Hell by The_** **_All-American_** ** _Rejects_**

" _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

Hope it gives you hell" Elena and I sing to each other.

 _ **Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo**_

" _Wha- wha- what did she say_

 _Mmh whatcha say_

 _Mmh that you only meant well?_

 _Well of course you did_

 _Mmh whatcha say (Jason Derulo)_

 _Mmh that it's all for the best?_

 _Of course it is"_

For whatever reason Elena and I never get tired of singing this song. Lastly we have to play our favorite song at the moment

 _ **Live Your Life by Rihanna ft. T.I.**_

 _"You're gonna be, a shinin' star_

 _In fancy clothes, and fancy cars_

 _And then you'll see, you're gonna go far_

' _Cause everyone knows, just who ya are_

 _I stood up so the upper half of my body was blowing in the wind._

 _So live your life (Hey! Ay ay ay)_

 _You steady chasin' that paper, just live your life_

 _(Oh! Ay ay ay)_

 _Ain't got no time for no haters, just live your life_

 _(Hey! Ay ay ay)_

 _No tellin' where it'll take ya, just live your life_

 _(Oh! Ay ay ay)_

 _'Cause I'm a paper chaser, just livin' my life_

 _(Ay) my life (Oh) My life (Ay) my life (Oh)_

 _Just livin' my life (Ay) my life (Oh)_

 _My life (Ay) my life (Oh) just livin' my life_ "

This is my favorite song because I AM living my life. Everything is great, my grades are great, I have a loving family, loyal friends, a boyfriend that loves me to the moon and back. I don't think there's any more that I can ask for.

We pull into the driveway and put the top back on.

"Hello is anybody home?" Elena asks as we walked in the door.

"In here honey!" Our mom yells from upstairs

We follow the voice to her and dads bedroom.

"Hi mom." I say as I hug her.

"Hi Bon, hi Lena."

"What are you doing?" Elena asks as our mom as she packs clothes in a bag.

"Remember your dad and I have to go to Whittmore College for the weekend. They want your father to work on one of their private practices."

"Oh yea I completely forgot. Dad is barely ever home." Elena says

"You can say that again." I say under my breath

"Well it's not easy being a doctor, it's extremely time consuming. But you guys know if your dad could he'd rather be spending the weekend with you guys." Mom says as she continues to pack stuff.

"We know." I reply

"Well what are you ladies up to tonight?"

"We are going to go to Matt's birthday party at the Lockwood's." Elena retorts

"Oh that sounds like fun. What time are you leaving?"

"We'll leave here around 8:30ish" I answer

"Okay well your dad and I aren't leaving until 10."

"Why so late? Whittmore it like 2 hours away?" Elena questions

"Because the later we leave the shorter the drive, there will be less traffic."

"That's true." I comment

"Okay well just make sure you guys say bye before you leave."

"Okay mom. I'll be back. I'm going to quickly check on Tyler and see how things are going."

"Okay be safe." Mom says to me.

I get the keys from Elena and go downstairs. I quickly grab a bottle of water before I leave the house.

 _20 mins later…_

I pull up to Tyler's house, his black mustang gtr is outside so I knew he was home. This house never fails to amaze me, it's so beautiful. Outside the house is a light up banner that says _Happy_ _17th_ _Matt_ _Donovan_ I walk up to the door, and walk in since the door is unlocked. There was already tone of decorations, balloons, confetti, and much more.

"Ty!" I yell throughout the mansion

"Im in my room!"

I quickly jog up the stairs to Tyler's room. I find him in his bed watching tv, with only shorts on.

"Hey Ty." I say as I walk over to his bed. I take off my shoes and lay down with him.

"Hey babe. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"I know, I just thought I could come spend some time with you." I say as I cuddle under his arm.

"This one on one time is nice, we haven't had time like this in a while."

"I know. When is Caroline supposed to come?" I ask

"She said she's coming in and hour, so we have a bit of time." He retorts

"Thank god."

 _45 mins later.._

We are in the middle of watching an episode of grey's anatomy.

"I gotta get going, Caroline will be here soon, and Elena is probably freaking out about what she going to wear" I say as I stand up and put on my shoes.

"No don't leave me!" Tyler pulls me on top of him and begins kissing me. He moves his hands from my waist to my butt. I begin laughing, and pull myself off of him.

"Wait, there will be time for all of that tonight if you're good." I say seductively

"Ooh, I can't wait." He bites his lip.

"Well you'll have to. I'll see you later." I lean in and kiss him.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He replies

I walk down the stairs thinking about what could happen tonight. I'm still a virgin, and so is Tyler. My parents taught me to save myself for someone extremely special...and Tyler is that person, I know it.

 **So there's part one! Feel free to leave comments about what you thought. I enjoy reading the comments. I'll update this story soon! -K**


	8. Bare with me

Okay so for those of you waiting for the next chapter I am putting the last touches on it, and it will be uploaded either tonight (within the next hour) or tomorrow so please continue to read this story!


	9. The Story of Bonnie and Tyler (pt1)

**Hey so here's the next chapter, this is the story of how Bonnie and Tyler got together pt.1 and there will be a pt.2. Also keep in mind i made Tyler and Matt a year older than the others but they are still in the same grade so they are currently 16, and that's why matt is turning 17 sophomore year in tthe flashback from last chapter. So enjoy this chapter.**

As I drove home I drove home, I began to think about last year. Tyler and I started dating in August, August 8th to be exact. I couldn't stand Tyler sometimes when we were younger. We were always forced to be around each other because all of our parents grew up together so we were raised together.

We've always had a love hate relationship because he was too cocky, but that all changed early July when I was hanging out with a boy I was dating at the time and Tyler saved me.

 ** _Early July going into sophomore year…_**

Bonnie's pov.

Tonight has been so much fun, I'm enjoying my date with Liam _**(a/n: yes from teen wolf)**_ who I met at a party with Caroline and Elena last month. I didn't even notice he went to our school, he transferred in January of our freshman year. We've been texting for the last few weeks, and we've been on a few dates. Tonight he asked me out to the fair.

"We still have about an hour before your 10 o'clock curfew, let's take a walk in the park." He suggests

"Okay." He grabs my hand and we begin to talk about sports.

"Are you excited about lacrosse season?" I question

"Yea I can't wait. That's actually the reason I transferred from Mystic Falls Academy. The Timberwolves have a way better team. There's actually a high school in California where my mom and stepdad live that want me to play lacrosse there. I'm hoping to play at Syracuse or Notre Dame on a lacrosse scholarship. But we are only going into sophomore year, so I have tons of time to decide which one I'd rather play for."

We walk over to a bench to sit and continue talking

"Really? I'm looking at Syracuse too, they are one of the few colleges that give cheer/gymnastics scholarships. I have a dream of cheering in college. Worse case I use track as my backup but i don't love track the way I do cheer. I'm hoping to be captain junior year."

"Thats cool. Im hoping to be captain junior year too. You know the cheer captain and the lacrosse captain would look amazing together. They always make the best couples" He smirks

"Really? I thought it was always cheer captain and football captain" I say with slight sarcasm.

"Oh please football is nothing. Who would even be football captain our junior year?"

"Probably Tyler Lockwood."

"He's a douche bag would you really rather be his girlfriend over mine?"

"Oh no I would choose you over him any day." I laugh

"Okay good. I can't stand that kid." He rolls his eyes

"Try growing up with him, he's a pain in the ass but I still manage to deal with him." We both laugh

There is a comfortable silence between us. He cups the side of my face, stares into my eyes for a few seconds, then kisses me. He moves his hands to my waist, the kiss becomes more heated when he moves me to his lap. He soon pulls out a gold wrapper.

"Wait Liam, i'm not ready for this." I say with a shaky voice

"It'll...be...fine...just...relax" he says in between kiss along my neck.

"No Liam please stop" I try to get up but he keeps me in place with his strong grip around my waist. He continues to leave kisses along my neck

"Liam! Stop!" I cry

"Bonnie calm down it's going to be okay, it'll only hurt a little."

Tyler's pov.

I put on my burgundy _Timberwolves_ football shorts and my black nike running shoes.

"Hey mom I'll be back i'm going on a jog to the park." I shout from the bottom of the stairs

My mom comes out of her room "Okay be careful, i'll probably be asleep when you get back since your father's on a business trip. Oh and i'll be gone by 8am, i have a conference."

"Okay good night" I walk out the house and begin the 2 mile jog to the park

 _ **15 mins later…**_

As I jog, I begin to hear a voice Of someone screaming. I take my earphones out of my ear.

"No Liam please stop"

"Liam! Stop!"

"Bonnie calm down it's going to be okay, it'll only hurt a little"

"Oh my god that's Bonnie." I whisper to myself

I begin sprinting in the direction of her voice. I find her and Liam on a park bench, he is trying to pull her shirt off.

"Hey leave her alone!" I yell as I pull Bonnie off of him. I put my arm around her, and she puts her head into my chest

"Get out of here Lockwood!"

I can feel Bonnie shaking as she cries into my chest

"Just give me a second okay." I whisper, she nods and takes a few steps back.

"What do you mean get out of here?! You were about to rape her!"

"No I was just doing what she wanted me to do. Plus every guy at school talks about how bad they want Bonnie so I wanted to beat the other guys to it." He says with a smirk.

I was filled with fury. He's right a lot of guys do talk about Bonnie and how they want to get with her because she has the best body at school and because she's so innocent. It has always bothered me, and when I hear a guy talk about her that way I shut it down. I know Bonnie and I have always had a love hate relationship, but I know when it comes down to serious situations she'll always have my back and i'll always have hers.

I punch him in the face, and he falls down to the ground. His lip begins to bleed.

"What the fuck?!" He touches his lip and wipes the blood away

"If you ever touch, look, or speak to her again, you'll have more than a busted lip. Now get the fuck out of here." I demand

He gets up and begins running in the opposite direction of my house.

"Are you okay?" I ask Bonnie has I bring her over to the bench to sit. I bend down in front of her and shine my phone screen on her body as i look for marks or scars.

Bonnie's pov.

"I guess...not really, but thank you so much Tyler." I say quietly.

"No need to thank me Bon...these marks won't go away for a while." He says looking at the marks on my neck.

I look down at my phone, its 9:50.

"Shit i'm supposed to be home by 10." I quickly stand up "I can't. Go home like this my parents will ask what happened."

Tyler's pov.

"Bonnie you have to tell them."

"No I don't want anybody to know because then everybody will look at me differently."

"What do you mean? You can't just let him get away with this." I say slightly mad

"Tyler please promise me this will stay between us, i'm begging you."

I let out a loud sigh

"I promise. You can stay at my house, just call your mom and tell her you are staying at Caroline's."

"Okay."

As she calls her mom I begin to think about how I could possibly keep this to myself. He can't just get away with this...he's going to pay.

"Okay she says it's fine, so we can leave"

I bend down "Get on my back."

"Tyler I can walk, you don't live too far."

"I know you can, just get on." I demand

She hops on my back and we begin the wall to my house.

 _ **At Tyler's house…**_

Bonnie's pov.

It's now 10:10 and we arrived to Tyler's house. He let me down at the door and I followed him upstairs to his room. Out of all the times I've been at the Lockwood mansion growing up, Tyler's room is the only room I haven't been in. When we were little we used to have group sleepovers in the basement and I've always wondered what his room looked like.

We walked into the light gray colored room. The room was pretty big, he had a flat screen on the wall, a couch, and a bathroom. His room was extremely put together, which was very unexpected.

He went into his dresser and grabbed his white _Timberwolves_ football shirt and his black football shorts.

"Here you can wear these. The shorts will definitely be too big but it's either the shorts or really big sweatpants." He handed me the clothes with a smile.

"Thanks, I think the short will be fine." I let out a small laugh

I go to the bathroom to change.

When I come out Tyler is in a cut shirt and sweatpants.

"So you can sleep in my bed I can sleep on this couch it turns into a bed...or if you aren't comfortable with that I can sleep in the guest room down the hall."

"No Tyler it's fine. Ive known you my whole life I'm comfortable with you sleeping in here." I reply, and he nods his head.

I pull back the covers and get in the bed as Tyler pulls out the couch so it becomes a bed.

 _How did i get myself into this mess. I really thought Liam liked me, he seemed different from all the other guys. Tears begin to fall down my eyes._

Tyler's pov.

When I finish pulling out the couch and putting a blanket and pillow on it, I turn around and find bonnie crying.

"Bonnie are you okay?" I go sit on the bed

"How could I be so stupid Ty? This is all my fault." She cries

"Come here." I get in the bed, and she lies her head on my chest.

"Bonnie this is not your fault. You didn't know this would happen, you did nothing wrong."

"What if you didn't show up? Who knows what would've happened to me." She begins to cry harder.

I begin to rub her arm, trying to calm her down.

"But I did show up, that's what matters. Bonnie I'm here, and i'll continue to be here as long as you want me to."

"Thank you Tyler."

"You're welcome Bonnie."

We sit in a comfortable silence for about 15 minutes until I begin to feel tired. I look down at Bonnie and find her sleeping. I slowly move Bonnie so I could get up. I put the cover back over her and just take a few seconds to look at how peaceful she looked sleeping. I turn out the lights, lie down on the pull out bed, and fall asleep.

 _ **The next morning…**_

Tyler's pov.

I wake up to sunlight beaming into my bedroom. I look over to the bed to find Bonnie still sleeping. I then look at my phone to see the time, it's 10:30 so my mom has already left for her conference. I get up and go to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

Bonnie's pov.

I wake up to a beautiful Saturday morning. I check my phone to see if I have any messages. Just one from my dad that said _Good morning honey, let your mom and I know your plans for today. So we know where you are, talk to you soon._

I hear a door open, and find Tyler walking out the bathroom.

"Morning Bon." He says with a smile

"Morning Ty." I return a smile

"Here's a toothbrush you can use." He hands me a brand new toothbrush

"Thanks."

"How'd you sleep?" He questions

"Actually not too bad, you have a very comfortable bed. I felt like I was floating on a cloud."

He laughs at my comment.

"By the way I'm sorry for all my crying last night, I just didn't want to bottle up my emotions, it never ends well."

"Bonnie you really don't need to apologize, cry to me whenever you need to. I meant what I said, I'll be here as long as you want me to.

I smile at him, and he smiles back.

"So what are you doing today?" He asks

"I don't know. My dad just texted me and told me to let him know what my plans are for the day. I definitely don't want to go home now, I don't really want to see my family right now." I reply

"Well then stay here, we can just hang here and watch movies all day, and talk." He suggests.

"I'd like that a lot."

 _ **1 month later…**_

Bonnie's pov.

Tyler and I have talked to each other every day since the night of the… incident, whether it's hanging at the grille, his house, my house, texting, video chatting, we talk all the time. I can honestly say he is my best friend, and I trust him with any and everything. If we are being honest I've developed a crush on him but I'm too scared to tell him because I don't want our friendship to be ruined. It crazy how it's already August, we start school next month, which means we have one more month to hang out before mandatory cheer and football practices get in the way.

Today is Monday the first day of sports week. Sports week is a week long camp when most sports teams at our school hold 4 hour practices. Football, Cheer, Lacrosse, Track, Soccer, and Swim have their camp this week. I decided I will go to cheer camp instead of track since I'm more focused on cheer. Today will be the first day I see Liam since the night of the fair. Cheer, Football, and Lacrosse all practice from 9am to 12am so it's possible I'll see him, and the lacrosse and football fields are next to each other so Tyler's bound to see him. I know Tyler is still beyond pissed about the situation so I hope he's able to contain his anger.

I put on my burgundy _Timberwolves_ cheerleading tank top, my black spandex, and my white nfinity cheer shoes.

As I put my hair up in a ponytail with my black bow I get a text from Tyler i'm 10 minutes away. We decided to ride with each other to camp since we'll end up hanging out after any ways. I grab my cheer bag, and head downstairs to get a protein bar.

Tyler's pov.

Over the last month Bonnie and I have non stop talked to each other. She's such an amazing person and I don't know why it took us so long to get this close. She is my best friend, but I want more. We have a flirty friendship, some people even think we are dating, but I can't tell if she likes me. I'm too scared to say anything because I don't want to make things awkward if she doesn't like me back. But

I have to tell her soon, there's no way I can keep this a secret for much longer.

Bonnies pov.

I get a text from Tyler I'm outside :)

"Okay Tyler's here Lena." I say as I open the door

"K see you there, i'm gonna ride with Matt."

Tyler and Matt were the only friends we have that can drive because they were born a year earlier.

"Okay bye."

 _ **10 mins later…**_

Tyler and I get to the school at 8:45. As we get out the car, I grab my cheer bag, and Tyler grabs his football bag. He puts his arm around me, and we begin the walk to the football field.

"You excited for friday?" He asks me

Friday is the day we voted for captain and co captain on all sports teams. Normally whoever the co captains are, one will end up being captain junior or senior year. Its rare for a sophomore to get a co captain spot but the coach encouraged me to run because she believes I'd be a great captain in junior year.

"Yes i'm really hoping I get the co captain spot, i've worked so hard."

"I know you have. I believe in you, you'll get it. Hopefully I get the co captain spot on the football team."

"Come on Ty, you are almost guaranteed the co captain spot, you are the first freshman since our parents were in high school to make varsity. Not to mention the freshman that made varsity back then was your dad. Trust me Tyler you've got this, I believe in you too."

I know for a fact he'll be a co captain. Football has 2 co captains, and 2 captains, he'll be captain by junior year.

It's 8:50 when we get to the football field. Tyler drops his football bag off at the bench, and gets out his helmet.

"I'll meet you here after practice." I say to him.

"K see you later." He replies.

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, then head to the gym.

 _ **4 hours later…**_

It's 11:45 and our coach decided to end practice early.

"So what are you doing today Bon?" Caroline questions

"She's hanging out with Tyler." Elena says mockingly

"Shut up." I grin

"When are you going to tell him you like him?" Elena asks.

"Soon I guess...I don't know, what if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Then so what It's his loss, but I can tell by the way he stares at you he has to like you unless there's just something wrong with his eyes." Caroline comments

Elena and I both begin laughing.

"Whatever, i'll tell him soon. I'll see you ladies later." I grab my cheer bag

"Okay we'll be at the grille with Matt." Elena says.

I walk out of the gym and to the football field.

When I get to the field I see Tyler packing his stuff up.

"How was practice?" I ask

"It was good, coach thinks I have a good chance at getting offers from colleges by the middle of this season."

"That amazing!" I hug him regardless of the fact he's drenched in sweat

"Hey Bonnie." Matt says with a smile.

"Hi Matt, It's been awhile since i've seen you."

"Yea I know, lets all hang out Saturday we can see a movie or something."

"Im down." says Tyler

"Yea thats sound cool."

"Okay i'll let Elena and Care know. See you guys later." Matt leaves

"You ready to go?" Tyler asks

"Yea. Can we just hang at your house?"

"Yea, I kind of need to shower anyways, I smell like shit." He smirks, which causes me to laugh.

"K lets go."

We turn so we could walk towards the car, but before we could even take a two steps I hear a voice that makes my heart sink.

"Is that you Bonnie Bennett?"

I slowly turn around, hoping I could be wrong. Then we meet eye to eye

"L-Liam"

 **So that's it for part one. After part two I will go back to Matt's birthday which still takes place in sophomore year, just in February of sophomore. And then after that we will go back in present time aka junior year where Stefan and Tyler are both at Bonnie's house. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
